Incompréhension
by flolive
Summary: OS Petit dialogue entre Hermione et Ron. Tirée des nuits d'hpf sur le thème "Close".


1« Tu t'es fais ensorceler? »

2« Non »

1« Tu es tombée sur la tête ? »

2« Non, je vais très bien. »

1« Alors c'est un pari ? »

2« Non ! »

1« Je t'ai fait un truc et tu te venges ? »

2« Non, ce n'est pas mon genre voyons, tu me connais. »

1« Bah faut croire que non... Quoi alors ? Ah je sais ! Tu fais semblant pour te moquer par la suite ? »

2« Non et non Ron ! »

1« Alors quoi, tu es devenue complètement folle ?! »

2« NOON ! »

1« Je cherche Hermione, mais je te jure je comprends pas là ! »

2« Parce que il n'y a rien à comprendre, rien à expliquer alors arrête ! »

1« Non j'arrête pas, il y a forcément une explication, sinon ça remettrait en cause toute mon existence et mes certitudes. »

2« Oh n'exagère pas tu veux, tu me saoules là ! »

1« Non je n'arrête pas, sinon ça voudrait dire que tu es dingue et je supporterais pas de te voir finir à Saint-Mangouste. »

2« Arrête Ron, ne te moque pas de ces pauvres et vrais malades, c'est irrespectu... »

1« Ok, ok désolé. Assieds toi s'il-te plaît. »

2« Non, je... »

1« Juste cinq minutes, s'il-te-plaît, tu me dois bien ça. »

2« Cinq minutes top chrono. »

1« Ok, alors je m'énerve pas, on va parler calmement, d'accord ? ça te va ? »

2« Oui je préfère. »

1« Ok, alors reprenons depuis le début. Imaginons cinq minutes que tu n'es pas complètement cinglée, que tu es très sérieuse, que ce n'est pas une blague de très mauvais goût et que que tu es consciente de tes faits et gestes. »

2« Ce qui est le cas ! »

1« D'accord très bien, alors partant de ce principe, je vais te poser quelques questions et tu vas répondre seulement par oui et non, ok ? »

2« Ok, plus que trois minutes. »

1« Bon, ça a commencé samedi dernier c'est ça ? »

2« Oui »

1« Il n'y a que moi au courant ? »

2« Non »

1« Qui alors ? Non attends ne réponds pas sinon tu vas te remettre à parler en détails de cette histoire pendant des heures avec ton sourire de psychopathe accroché à tes lèvres. »

2« Ron, ne recomm... »

1« Désolé, désolé ! Reprenons. Harry est au courant ? »

2« Non »

1« C'est quelqu'un de Gryffondor ? »

2« Non »

1« De serpentard ? »

2« Oui »

1« Tu te fous pas de ma gueule là j'espère. Ne me dis pas qu'en fait tu parlais tout simplement de... »

2« Non je ne me fous pas de ta gueule Ron ! »

1« Ok, aucune importance de toute façon de savoir qui d'autre est au courant. C'est de ma faute ? »

2« Non »

1« C'est lui qui t'a promis un truc ou autres ? »

2« Non plus. »

1« Tu es sûre que c'est pas une potion qui a mal tourné ? »

2« Oui ! »

1« Oui c'est une potion ? »

2« Oui ! Enfin non ! Enfin oui je suis sûre que ce n'est pas dû à une potion qui a mal tourné. Et non ce n'est pas une potion du coup. Et puis oh tu m'embrouilles là ! »

1« J'essaye juste de comprendre »

2« Il ne te reste que une minute Ron. Alors accélère ! »

1« Tu l'aimes ? »

2« …... »

1« Hermione. Tu l'aimes ? »

2« Oui »

1« Pourquoi ? »

2« C'est trop long à expliquer. »

1« Alors résume. »

2« Tu comprendrais pas. »

1« Essaye ! »

2« L'amour a sa raison, que la raison ignore. »

1« Quoi ? T'arrêtes de m'embrouiller oui ! »

2« Je t'ai dis que tu comprendrais pas »

1« Alors là oui j'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu peux aimer un type comme lui. »

2« Les cinq minutes sont écoulées, à plus ! »

1« Hermione, attends ! »

2« Tu m'agaces profondément Ron ! »

1« J'essaye de comprendre c'est tout. »

2« C'est faux je te l'ai expliqué, mais tu veux pas l'accepter, c'est différent. »

1« Mais il est... Et tu es... Vous êtes... Je suis... Nous sommes... »

2« Waouh tant de profondeurs dans tes belles paroles Ron ! »

1«Tu as rencontré ses parents ? »

2« Ne sois pas ridicule tu veux ! »

1« Il a rencontré les tiens ? »

2« Pour la dernière fois NON, Ron ! Bon il est l'heure, il doit déjà m'attendre, je t'accorde une dernière question, j'y répondrais honnêtement mais ce sera la dernière, alors réfléchis bien ! »

1« Vous avez couché ensemble ? »

2« …... »

1« …... »

2« La discussion est close Ron ! Salut ! »

1« Atten... »

3« Hey Ron ça va ? T'as vu Hermione ce matin toi ? »

1« Harry ? Alors elle t'a vraiment rien dit ? »

3« Qui ça ? Hermione ? Non. Dit quoi ? »

1« Tu devrais t'asseoir ? »

3« Ok, pourquoi, c'est grave à ce point ? »

1« Oh oui c'est grave, c'est le début de l'apocalypse même ! »

3« Tu m'inquiètes là ! Crache le morceau ! »

1« T'es prêt, accroche toi bien ! »

3« Oui allez vas-y! »

1« Hermione... sort avec... avec... Drago ! »

3« Ha ha ha ! Tout ce cinéma pour ça ! Bah quoi t'étais pas au courant ? »

 _Un OS en dialogue, dites moi si ça vous choque ?_  
 _Si vous aimez ? Svp_


End file.
